¿Que paso en México?
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Primer fanfic en español del remake Dawn of the Dead, En la pelicula solo se ve lo que ocurre en EUA, ¿pero que fue lo que paso en México?, bueno esta es mi vision, por favor, leanla
1. Default Chapter

¿QUÉ PASO EN MÉXICO?  
  
POR GABE LOGAN.  
UN FANFIC DE DAWN OF THE DEAD REMAKE DE ZACK SNYDER  
IDEA ORIGINAL DE GEORGE A. ROMERO  
  
Era una tarde tranquila, considerando que para la ciudad mas grande del mundo esa palabra era muy difícil aplicarla con tantas marchas, plantones, atascos en el trafico, etc, en fin, cosas que ni con el segundo piso del periférico se podían arreglar. En fin, Miguel Rodríguez Ruiz era policía de la PGJ (Procuraduría General de Justicia) e iba en su patrulla con su compañero José Ramón Doriga López, la tranquilidad de la tarde fue rota por el sonido de la radió.  
  
-Aquí el 1101, la patrulla 4111, ¿qué paso?- dijo Miguel respondiendo al llamado.  
  
-'Aquí central, se solicita apoyo por posible conductor ebrio en la zona de Insurgentes, según los reportes el sujeto tiene una conducta violenta, proceder con precaución ya que ha mordido fuertemente a uno de los oficiales que trataron de detenerle'- dijo la central.  
  
-Aquí el 1101, vamos para allá, fuera- dijo Miguel mientras cortaba la comunicación –Bueno, yo gane págame mis 20 pesos- dijo Miguel sonriendo mientras que estiraba la mano.  
  
-Pura suerte, 15 minutos mas y yo habría ganado- dijo José refunfuñando.  
  
-Ya no chille y mejor apresurémonos o nos meteremos en broncas- dijo Miguel apresurando a José.  
  
-Si ya voy- dijo José mientras continuaba manejando.  
  
El sol se ponía en el horizonte cuando la patrulla llego a la zona del incidente, aunque para ese momento, unas ambulancias se encontraba en el lugar y los paramédicos estaban quitando a alguien de la calle, varios autos se encontraban detenidos. Tanto Miguel como José bajaron de la patrulla y fueron a ver.  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió compa?- dijo Miguel acercándose a otro policía que se encontraba en la zona.  
  
-Pues ya vez mano, un imbecil se estrello y luego ataco a mi compañero- dijo el policía con cansancio.  
  
-¿Y por que la ambulancia?- dijo José acercándoseles.  
  
-Es que la mordida que le dio en el brazo a Patricio fue muy dura y parece ser que se le esta infectando- dijo el policía mientras se rascaba la cabeza.  
  
-¿Y el loco donde esta?- pregunto Miguel mientras se acercaba a la ambulancia.  
  
-Lo están recogiendo de la calle, cielos, ese auto que lo arrollo lo dejo todo destrozado- dijo el policía mientras iba a la patrulla.  
  
-A, ya veo, bueno, creo que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí verdad- dijo José con calma.  
  
-Si, dejémosle esto al SEMEFO (Servicio Medico Forense)- dijo Miguel –De todos modos, ya se termino nuestro turno.  
  
-Si, ya vamonos, recuerda que Isabel últimamente se ha sentido mal de su presión- dijo José, Miguel asintió.  
  
-Bueno, pero antes vamos a echarnos unos tacos al puesto de Don Chema- dijo Miguel mientras se subía a la patrulla, José le imito y se marcharon del lugar.  
  
Algunas horas mas tarde, Miguel entraba a su casa, el vivía solo ya que era soltero, el había viajado desde Toluca hasta la ciudad de México a causa de su trabajo, aunque el tenia a sus padres, decidió independizarse. La noche era tranquila, Miguel encendió el televisor, aunque no le presto en realidad bastante atención y se concentro mas en su cena, el noticiero empezaba y parecían dar una nota importante, pero por azares del destino, Miguel apago la televisión y se fue a dormir, aunque su televisión era de esas que tenían un despertador automático.  
  
Miguel se acostó a dormir sin saber que esa seria la última noche que dormiría así de tranquilo.  
  
Continuara......  
  
NOTAS: este es el primer fic que hago sobre la película Dawn of the Dead the Remake, y por lo que veo el primero que es en español, este es una historia alterna, bien se vio en la película lo que paso en EUA así que en este fic, solo la ambientare en México al mismo tiempo. Espero les agrade.  
  
Dudas criticas y ayuda a barryburton3000yahoo.com.mx  
  
Hasta luego. 


	2. Capitulo 1

¿QUÉ PASO EN MÉXICO?  
  
POR GABE LOGAN.  
UN FANFIC DE DAWN OF THE DEAD REMAKE DE ZACK SNYDER  
IDEA ORIGINAL DE GEORGE A. ROMERO  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
El reloj marcaba las 6:00 AM, la televisión de Miguel se encendió con bastante escándalo, Miguel se despertó y apago el televisor sin fijarse que parecían estar dando una nota importante, se desperezo un poco y empezó a buscar su ropa para vestirse, de pronto sonó el teléfono, Miguel fue a contestar.  
  
-¿Bueno?- dijo Miguel.  
  
-"¡Miguel... Gracias a dios... pensé que no... te encontraría!"- Se escucho del otro lado de la línea.  
  
-¿José?- dijo Miguel extrañado, la voz de José sonaba, ¿Aterrorizada?.  
  
-"¡Rápido... debes venir... algo paso..."- se corto la comunicación.  
  
-¿José?, ¡José!- dijo Miguel asustado, de pronto se escucho un grito, Miguel rápidamente tomo su pistola, un par de cargadores y termino de vestirse, de pronto se detuvo y encendió el televisor.  
  
NOTA NOTICIOSA:  
  
-Hace 2 horas empezaron la serie de disturbios en la ciudad de México, se desconocen los motivos de las mismas, pero los provocadores han estado atacando a las autoridades y ciudadanos. Ahora nos contactaremos con nuestro enviado a la zona de conflicto, adelante Alberto.  
  
-"Si Joaquín, nos encontramos en la zona de insurgentes sur, al parecer el grupo de 50 granaderos tienen controlada la situación, pero aun así...  
  
-"¡Cuidado!"  
  
-"¡Corran".  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Alberto?  
  
-"¡Joaquín, parece que la turba enloqueció por completo, no podré seguir trans...!- Se borra la imagen.  
  
-¿Alberto?, acabamos de perder la señal, ahora nos contactaremos con Javier Chávez en el helicóptero, ¿qué es lo que tienes Javier?  
  
-"Joaquín.... la situación se ve mal, puedo ver a varias personas corriendo en las calles, parecen enloquecidas, también veo que persiguen a los ciudadanos, dios, parece que solo los atacan por atacar...  
  
FIN DE PRESTAMO DE ATENCIÓN DE MIGUEL.  
  
Miguel tomo su arma, las llaves de la patrulla y salió dejando la televisión prendida, al salir se dirigió rápidamente a la patrulla, pero una especie de grito le llamo la atención, se acerco a una de las casa vecinas, ero solo pudo ver a través de la reja como el pequeño perro que tenia la familia que habitaba esa casa, se encontraba ladrando a la puerta principal y que de la parte baja, escurría un charco de un liquido rojo, a parte de escuchar un sonido como el de un animal cuando muerde algo.  
  
-"Sangre"- pensó Miguel, otro grito le llamo la atención, al voltear, pudo ver como un hombre corría como desesperado a lo lejos, siendo seguido por otros cuatro que corrían tras de el, Miguel vio que uno de los perseguidores se separo del grupo y volteo a verle, Miguel se estremeció.  
  
El hombre tenia una parte de la cara totalmente desgarrada, a parte de tener una mirada perdida. El hombre soltó un bramido como el de una bestia enfurecida y empezó a correr a donde se encontraba Miguel.  
  
-¡Alto!- grito Miguel saliendo de su estupor mientras levantaba su arma, pero el hombre no se detuvo, Miguel disparo entonces, el primer tiro le pego al sujeto en el costado, pero este no cayo, el segundo le pego en un hombro, pero este seguía corriendo, finalmente el tercero le pego en el pecho derribando al hombre, pero aun se movía, Miguel estaba asustado, el sujeto había recibido tres tiros, y aun se movía, el sonido de la radio de la patrulla le llamo la atención.  
  
-¡1101, 1101, responda, responda!- se escucho.  
  
-¡Aquí el 1101!, ¡¿Qué pasa?!- dijo Miguel mientras entraba a la patrulla y la encendía, de pronto noto como el sujeto derribado se incorporaba, y no solo eso, otros llegaban, Miguel ni lento ni perezoso, puso la patrulla a la mayor velocidad y salió del lugar.  
  
-¡1101, requerimos que vaya a la zona de Insurgentes y Reforma, varios destacamentos del grupo de granaderos, AFI y PGR se encuentran en la zona, el lugar donde esta no parece seguro!- dijo la voz en el radiocontrol.  
  
-¡Entendido 10-4!- dijo Miguel mientras se dirigía al sector, pero decidió pasar rápido por José.  
  
El camino era un caos, muchos conductores manejaban sus vehículos a toda velocidad estrellándose varios por lo mismo, también habían muchas personas que corrían despavoridas por las calles, Miguel solo podía mirarles asombrado.  
  
Al llegar a la colonia donde vivía José, Miguel bajo de la patrulla rápidamente y se dirigió a la casa de su amigo, pero noto que también en la colonia se estaban dando los mismos actos de locura, Miguel toco el timbre de la casa de José.  
  
-¡José, José, sal rápido!- grito Miguel mientras sacaba su arma, ya que pudo ver como una mujer era perseguida por dos sujetos a lo lejos, también vio como dos personas parecían forcejear con un tercero que estaba en el suelo.  
  
Miguel empezó a golpear la puerta con desesperación, pero un sonido le llamo la atención y pudo ver como varias personas pasaban corriendo por algunas calles cercanas, Miguel se oculto al lado del zaguán, de pronto noto que una de las ventanas de la casa se encontraban abiertas, así que se acerco para poder ver lo que había adentro, lo que vio le habría cortado la respiración, si no la hubiese tenido tan agitada...  
  
... Y es que en el suelo se veían un par de pies, aunque no se veía el resto del cuerpo, al lado había un charco de sangre, Miguel trato de observar mejor cuando una figura le salió de pronto por la ventana, Miguel pego un brinco de la impresión y reconoció la figura.  
  
-"Isabel"- dijo Miguel, aunque lo que se encontraba en la ventana con la boca llena de sangre le gruñía con furia. Miguel se empezó a alejar, ahora estaba claro que ya no encontraría a su compañero, cuando menos no con vida.  
  
Miguel subió a la patrulla justo cuando otro grupo de personas se le venían encima, puso la patrulla a toda velocidad y se llevo a algunos en el camino. Cuando menos sabia a donde ir, pero, el sabia que esto no se resolvería pronto.  
  
Algunos coches se veían en las calles, varios se estrellaban los unos contra los otros, pero Miguel no se detuvo, algo le decía que el estaría seguro en cuanto llegase al reten, en el camino pudo ver varias patrullas delante de él, así que se unió al sequito, algunos autos y ambulancias, así como camiones, micros y Taxis se les unieron, sin embargo, el no se sintió bien, sabia, que esto iba a empeorar.  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Nota, esta es corto, pero no pude hacerlo de otro modo, la falta de tiempo me impiden trabajar rápido, espero les guste, ya que este es solo un preámbulo, el anterior solo era el prologo, para los que no son mexicanos, micro es el diminutivo de los Microbuses.  
  
Dudas, criticas y ayuda a BarryBurton3000yahoo.com.mx  
  
Hasta luego. 


	3. Capitulo2

¿QUÉ PASO EN MÉXICO?

POR GABE LOGAN.

UN FANFIC DE DAWN OF THE DEAD REMAKE DE ZACK SNYDER

IDEA ORIGINAL DE GEORGE A. ROMERO

Capitulo 3:

El gran sequito de autos llego a la barricada que se había formado en las calles de la avenida Insurgentes, aunque a Miguel se le hizo parecida a las barricadas que eran puestas en la embajada de los Estados Unidos cada vez que había marchas globalifobicas. Unos granaderos que custodiaban la entrada de la barricada les abrieron el paso, en toda la zona se veían varios vehículos militares, así como tiendas de campaña, algunos helicópteros aterrizaban en la zona y cientos de soldados preparaban sus armas, acompañados por policías de distintos cuerpos y ciudadanos armados.

¡Vamos, pueden estacionar los vehículos al fondo!- decía un soldado por medio de un altavoz, mientras que otro dirigía a los autos a un amplio sector que se estaba usando como aparcamiento.

Miguel estaciono la patrulla, pero no se bajo del vehículo, en vez de eso se puso a revisar su pistola y a analizar lo que había ocurrido en la tarde.

Primero, su mejor amigo y compañero estaba muerto, segundo, al parecer su asesino había sido su propia esposa, tercero, parecía ser que toda la ciudad se había vuelto loca, Miguel trataba de encontrarle algún sentido a lo que pasaba, pero no encontraba razones, de pronto su estomago comenzó a gruñirle y el recordó que no había comido nada desde la noche anterior, por lo que procedió a bajar de la patrulla y buscar un lugar donde comer.

¿Eh, disculpe?- dijo Miguel acercándose a un soldado que se encontraba parado.

¿Qué quiere?- dijo el soldado mirándole.

Eh, pues, quisiera saber en donde encuentro un lugar para comer- dijo Miguel algo apenado, el soldado apunto a una tienda, Miguel le agradeció, en esos momentos, pudieron ver como entraban mas vehículos al lugar.

¡Lleven a los heridos a las tiendas del fondo!- decía un medico a varios camilleros, Miguel pudo ver que la cantidad de heridos era enorme, pero decidió primero comer algo antes de ponerse a investigar.

La carpa donde los soldados repartían la comida, se le hacia similar a una de esas que se ponen en casos de desastre nacional, Miguel pudo ver que había una televisión en el lugar y varias de las personas que se encontraban allí, veían el televisor bastante atentos a las noticias, Miguel pidió un poco de comida y se sentó a ver las noticias.

NOTAS NOTICIOSAS.

¡Se siguen presentando enfrentamientos al sur de la ciudad, ¡El ejercito ha acordonado la zona, pero los combates no han cesado!... ¡Esperen, me informan que se esta procediendo ha evacuar toda esta zona!... ¡Algo viene hacia acá, ¡Debemos mov...! –Señal interrumpida.

Tenemos una entrevista del primer general de División, procederemos a mostrarla al público.

Señor, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

No lo sabemos, aunque médicos del ejercito están trabajando para saber mas sobre este asunto.

Estas personas ¿Están vivas o muertas?.

No lo sabemos aun.

¿Es un incidente nacional o internacional?.

Es internacional, ya que nos han llegado informes de incidentes en Estados Unidos, Canadá, España, Inglaterra y Japón.

¿Intervendrán las fuerzas del ejercito y policíacas?.

Por supuesto.

¿Qué es lo que recomienda que se haga mientras dura la crisis?

Deben de buscar un sitio seguro, abastecerse de comida y armas, también deben de alejarse de cualquier lugar donde se hayan reunido grandes cantidades de personas heridas como hospitales o anfiteatros del SEMEFO.

¿Hay manera de detenerlos?.

Por el momento no hemos encontrado una manera efectiva de hacerlo.

Entran varios soldados.

Deben comenzar a evacuar la zona- dice el soldado mientras se ve como los reporteros son sacados de la zona, se pierde la señal.

FIN NOTA.

Vaya, esta pesado- dijo Miguel mirando el televisor mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su patrulla, el sonido de unos disparos le llamo la atención, Miguel saco su arma y corrió en dirección de los disparos.

En la barricada, varios soldados y policías disparaban en contra de varias personas que trataban de entrar por la fuerza, pero estas personas estaban extrañas, gruñían y se lanzaban como animales rabiosos contra la reja, algunas recibían una enorme cantidad de tiros y aun así no se caían, o cuando se caían se levantaban muy rápido. Miguel llego justo en ese momento y noto como las barricadas empezaban a ceder, Miguel saco su arma.

¡Cuidado!- grito Miguel, entonces tres soldados llegaron armados con ametralladoras e hicieron trizas a los que derribaban la barda, Miguel no disparo, pues ya no parecía haber peligro, pero algo en su subconsciente le decía que eso solo era la punta del Iceberg.

¡Oigan, están dando un reporte especial!- dijo un soldado acercándose corriendo, otro que parecía tener mayor rango se acerco.

¡Bien, hay que reparar la barricada, no sabemos cuanto tardaran en volver esos locos!- dijo el Militar -¡Por el momento algunos irán a traernos el reporte, los demás repararan la barricada!- dijo el militar.

¡Si señor!- dijeron los soldados mientras se acercaban a la barricada, Miguel los miro y decidió ir a ver, en eso se le acerco un soldado, Miguel se percato de que debía de ser un teniente.

Amigo, es mejor que este listo, varios de los soldados ya empezaron a desesperarse, por lo que no creo que podamos soportar- dijo el teniente.

Eso lo veo, pero, ¿Y los heridos, los civiles?- dijo Miguel preocupado.

A los que no están heridos los están llevando al campo militar No. 1 para que estén a salvo, pero la enorme cantidad de personas que llegan es increíble- dijo el teniente.

¿Ya están evacuando toda la ciudad?- pregunto Miguel, pero el teniente negó con la cabeza.

Hay varias partes en el sur de la ciudad donde aun no se han presentado estas batallas, por lo que la gente del lugar esta abasteciéndose de comida y armamento para protegerse- dijo el teniente, de pronto sonrío levemente –Por eso tengo un plan de contingencia.

¿A que se refiere con eso?- dijo Miguel extrañado.

Veras, algunos de los soldados, policías y civiles ya empezaron a cargar algunos vehículos con alimentos, medicinas y armamentos, después saldremos a la zona del Pedregal de San Ángel, me han informado, que la zona se encuentra evacuada por lo que podríamos usarla para abastecernos en lo que vamos al campo militar No. 1- dijo el teniente.

Pues parece buena idea- dijo Miguel reflexionando -¿Pero por que me lo dices?.

Me caíste bien chico- dijo el teniente –Además, esta barricada no durara mucho, será mejor ir a un lugar mas seguro- dijo el teniente –Y llámame Juan.

E, si, esta bien- dijo Miguel, de pronto llego un soldado corriendo.

¡Escuchen todos, el presidente a ordenado la evacuación de esta zona!- dijo el soldado asustado -¡Se nos informa que gran parte de toda esta zona se encuentra plagada de esa especie de muertos vivientes, por que algunos doctores comprobaron que están muertos!.

¡Muertos vivientes, ¡¿Esta usted loco!- dijo Juan sorprendido al igual que Miguel.

¡Pero es en serio!- dijo el soldado aterrorizado.

Malo, muy malo- dijo Miguel con preocupación -¿Dijeron alguna manera de combatirlos?.

Parece ser que con un tiro en la cabeza, o un fuerte traumatismo- dijo el soldado –Pero el problema es que su veloz carrera los hace bastante peligrosos, y el hecho es que no se cansan, eso es lo que nos causara bastantes probl...- el soldado no termino de hablar por que de pronto se empezaron a escuchar gritos y disparos provenientes de las tiendas, Miguel y Juan sacaron sus armas, el soldado solo empuño su fusil.

Creo que entraron- dijo Miguel, Juan solo les izo una seña a Miguel y al soldado.

Hay que ir a los vehículos y salir de aquí cuanto antes- dijo Juan, de pronto vieron como un hombre salía corriendo de una de las tiendas y se abalanzaba contra ellos.

¡Cuidado!- dijo Miguel repentinamente, el soldado disparo su fusil derribando al sujeto, pero este rápidamente se levanto ante el asombro de los tres.

¡A la cabeza!- dijo Juan levantando su pistola y disparando.

Las balas entraron por la frente del sujeto creando dos grandes hoyos, de los cuales escurrió la viscosa materia gris acompañada de una gran cantidad de sangre negra, el hombre cayo en el acto sin moverse, Miguel y los demás le miraron, pero mas gritos les llamaron la atención y pudieron ver que mas de esos muertos vivientes salían de las tiendas donde habían colocado a los heridos.

¡Vamonos de aquí!- dijo Juan corriendo seguido por Miguel y el soldado.

¡Auxilio!- grito una mujer de pronto, Miguel volteo y pudo ver a una mujer la cual se encontraba cercada por dos de esos muertos, la mujer se defendía con un martillo, pero no parecía que fuese a resistir mucho tiempo.

¡Aguante ya voy!- dijo Miguel mientras apuntaba a los dos muertos, Miguel disparo derribando a los dos.

La mujer se encontraba asustada, Miguel se le acerco y pudo ver que la mujer no estaba herida, Juan le grito para que se apresurara, así que Miguel decidió agarrar a la mujer y salir de allí.

¡Vamos rápido!- dijo Miguel sujetándole la mano a la mujer, quien solo se dejo llevar.

Miguel corrió con la mujer a cuestas hasta su patrulla, en eso noto que Juan y el soldado subían a un camión del ejercito, Miguel metió a la mujer a la patrulla y la encendió mientras seguía al vehículo, Miguel noto que había un vehículo blindado de transporte de mercancías siguiéndoles, un camión de pasajeros del gobierno del Distrito Federal también iba tras ellos, así que Miguel supuso que eran los que Juan le había comentado, aunque el esperaba a mas.

En las barricadas, varios de los muertos habían llegado a la barricada recién reparada y se lanzaban contra ella, las personas, policías y soldados que aun se encontraban en el lugar, buscaban desesperadamente algún lugar donde esconderse, pero la situación parecía salirse de control a cada momento.

Los vehículos avanzaron varios kilómetros hasta que dejaron de escucharse disparos, Miguel noto que de vez en cuando se veían algunos autos salir a toda velocidad de colonias y vecindades, Miguel volteo a ver a la mujer que había salvado y se sorprendió de ver que era muy joven, aparte de ser muy hermosa, Miguel decidió que una vez que llegasen a su destino le preguntaría su historia, de pronto, el camión hizo señales para que los demás se detuvieran y el soldado que Miguel había visto bajo del vehículo con una libreta y se acerco a los demás vehículos, parecía decirles algo, apuntarlo e ir a otro.

¿Pero que rayos hacen?- dijo Miguel cuando vio que el soldado se le acercaba.

Rápido, anote la señal de su radio- dijo el soldado, Miguel le dio los datos –Bien, síganos entonces.

Bien- dijo Miguel mientras el soldado se retiraba.

La caravana siguió su camino, pero en el camino notaron que la ciudad empezaba a verse cada vez mas vacía, también empezaron a notar un hedor como el de basura podrida expandirse en el aire, Miguel se asusto un poco, apenas eran las 12 del mediodía y la ciudad estaba silenciosa, exceptuando algunos disparos aislados y algunos gritos de vez en cuando, de pronto noto que se acercaban a la zona del Pedregal, Miguel vio una enorme fila de autos abandonados a mitad de la calle, la visión le helo la sangre.

"Oye chico"- se escucho a Juan por la radio.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Miguel.

"Dentro de un rato llegaremos a la zona residencial"- dijo Juan.

Bien, ¿Pero que haremos una vez allá?- dijo Miguel preocupado.

"Lo veremos en cuanto lleguemos"- dijo Juan, Miguel suspiro mientras volteaba a ver a su acompañante.

Señorita, ¿Esta bien?- dijo Miguel observando a la chica.

Si, eso creo... er, gracias por salvarme- dijo la chica sonriéndole levemente, Miguel se percato que pese a su sonrisa, esa chica estaba a punto de entrar en shock.

¿Cómo se llama, Yo soy Miguel Rodríguez Ruiz- dijo Miguel esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Mi nombre es Beatriz Salazar- dijo Beatriz ya algo mas calmada.

Bueno Beti, creo que al menos ya salimos de esta- dijo Miguel sonriendo, Beatriz iba a hablar, cuando de pronto se escucho la voz de Juan por la Radio.

"Miguel, será mejor que prendas el estereo, creo que habrá mas problemas de los que pensé"- dijo Juan por la radio.

Entendido- dijo Miguel mientras encendía la radio.

NOTA DE LA RADIO.

Se nos informa que varios de los caminos que llevan al campo militar No. 1 se encuentran bloqueados, una enorme cantidad de accidentes se reportan en la autopista, el ejercito empieza a enviar helicópteros, pero se ha notado que hay constantes batallas en toda la zona, se le suplica al auditorio que si piensa ir a algún refugio o campo militar, que extreme precauciones, que no se mantengan cercas de lugares abandonados y si puede que busque refugio con las fuerzas del orden-

FIN DE LA NOTA.

Vaya, ¿Y que hacemos entonces?- dijo Miguel algo asustado.

"Hay algunas mansiones de ricos en la zona, tal vez podremos encontrar refugio en alguna de ellas"- dijo Juan, Miguel se sujeto la barbilla.

Si, eso creo, Juan, ¿Tienen alguna manera de comunicarse con el campo militar?- dijo Miguel.

"No, la radio de este vehículo esta muy dañada, solo sirve para comunicaciones en rango corto"- dijo Juan.

Pues entonces habrá que buscar refugio pronto, no sé por cuanto tiempo estará tranquilo aquí- dijo Miguel.

"Entendido, te aviso en cuanto encontremos algo, cambio y fuera"- dijo Juan mientras que la radio silenciaba. Miguel solo suspiro mientras que miraba a Beatriz.

Bueno, creo que por el momento estaremos bien- dijo Miguel mientras que suspiraba, Beatriz asintió mientras miraba por la ventana -Disculpe señorita, ¿Usted es de la ciudad?.

No, en realidad yo vengo de España, estaba de vacaciones y pues, ya vio que esto las vino a Joder- dijo Beatriz algo alterada.

¿Venia con alguien?- pregunto Miguel.

No, venia sola- dijo Beatriz ya mas tranquila - Me pregunto si mi familia estará bien, aun no han dado información del resto del mundo- dijo Beatriz mientras se escuchaban las noticias por la radio.

Si, bueno, haber si no pasa nada- dijo Miguel, cuando la radio sonó.

"Miguel, en la próxima salida te desvías, hay una mansión cerca y es lo bastante grande para resguardarnos"- dijo Juan por la radio.

Copiado- dijo Miguel mientras los vehículos avanzaban por la calle.

Al cabo de unos minutos los vehículos llegaron a una gran mansión, uno de los soldados abrió la puerta del lugar y los autos entraron mientras que vigilaba, al entrar todos, Miguel bajo junto con Beatriz, el lugar era enorme y parecía vacío. El soldado cerro la gigantesca puerta (era de esas rejas largas), mientras que las demás personas bajaban de sus vehículos.

Miguel pudo notar que eran un grupo variado, 5 soldados, una mujer japonesa probablemente, un rubio, probablemente estadounidense, 3 hombres con facha de vagos, dos agentes de la AFI (Lo noto por las chamarras), un hombre y una mujer, una mujer embarazada, 3 niñas y 2 niños, una mujer con un bebe a parte de Juan y ellos 2.

Miguel observo al grupo, al menos tenían armamento, volteo a ver a Beatriz y se percato de que ya parecía estar mas tranquila, a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de algunas ambulancias y en el cielo se escuchaba el sonido de aviones. Juan y dos de los soldados entraron a la mansión, después de unos minutos de espera Juan y los demás salieron con una sonrisa.

Es seguro, entremos todos- dijo Juan con calma.

¿Crees que lo sea?- dijo Beatriz con cierto recelo.

Es mejor que estar fuera- dijo Miguel tratando de creer en lo que decía.

Al entrar a la mansión, Miguel y los demás se sorprendieron. Para ser un lugar abandonado estaba muy bien, Miguel pudo escuchar voces al fondo, al ir a ver pudo ver que había una televisión de Pantalla gigante encendida en un noticiero.

¿Qué hay en las noticias?- dijo Miguel extrañado.

Muy malas noticias- dijo Juan aumentando el volumen mientras que los demás se acomodaban y algunos soldados miraban por las ventanas.

Si pensaban que solo era aquí, creo que lo deberán pensar mejor- dijo otro soldado con calma.

"Según reportes recibidos desde Tokio, Japón, se han presentado constantes ataques de las criaturas, al parecer se reporta una gran mortandad entre la población civil... Eh, tenemos nueva información procedente de Nueva York, parece ser que la policía y él ejercito han derribado todas las entradas a Manhatan, aunque no sabemos si es para impedir que se entre y que se salga... Continuando con el país, el gobernador de Jalisco a declarado estado de emergencia en todo el Estado, prácticamente todas las poblaciones están invadidas por estos seres... repetimos, no busquen a sus familiares, si se encuentran en un lugar seguro, atranquen puertas y ventanas... no busquen a sus familiares"- dijo la televisión.

Dios, están en todos lados- dijo Miguel.

Miren- dijo Juan señalando la imagen de la pantalla.

"Este mapa global muestra los lugares donde se han reportado ataques, según el reporte la mayoría de las ciudades del planeta están infestadas, se perdió contacto con Berlín hace 2 horas, Madrid y Barcelona están incomunicadas, miles de personas en Portugal están abandonando el país en barcos de todo tipo, Brasil esta en un estado de guerra total, se acaban de recibir reportes desde Osaka, Kobe, Hokaido y Nagisa en Japón... Eh, también se reportan disturbios en Calcuta, Bagdag y Nueva Delhi, se reportan suicidios colectivos en Medio Oriente, el Vaticano aun no da una opinión sobre el asunto... Oficiales del ejercito en Chiapas y del ejercito de Guatemala han decidido cerrar la frontera, se nos informa que el EZLN ha decidido apoyar en el bloqueo de los caminos para evitar la entrada de esas criaturas... ahora nos conectamos con Eduardo Sánchez desde la ciudad de los Angeles... Eduardo".

"Aquí... Los Angeles... policía esta retirándose... Beverly Hills esta abandonada... no creo que puedan deten... la ciudad... perdida... debemos irnos..."

"Eduardo, Eduardo, ¿Qué pasa, Acabamos de perder la señal, seguiremos reportando en cuanto contemos de nuevo con señal les daremos nueva información, por lo mientras se le recomienda al auditorio extremar cuidados".

Dios mío, no hay donde ir- dijo Beatriz con tristeza.

Habrá que quedarnos aquí, de todos modos no podemos hacer mas, al menos este lugar es seguro- dijo Juan con calma - Tenemos armas y comida suficiente para varios meses, no eh visto muchas de esas cosas cerca, así que podremos ir a algunos de los centros comerciales que están cerca para abastecernos.

Si, espero que sea suficiente- dijo Miguel suspirando mientras que en la televisión se veían escenas dantescas.

Se podía ver como las criaturas atacaban a las barricadas policiales en todos lados, fuerzas militares de todos los países evacuaban a las personas mientras que mas y mas criaturas aparecían, las fuerzas aéreas empezaban a bombardear algunas zonas mientras que los efectivos navales sacaban cargamentos de personas enormes.

Continuara...

Me tarde, pero al menos esta listo. Espero les guste.


	4. Capitulo 3

¿QUÉ PASO EN MÉXICO?

POR GABE LOGAN.

UN FANFIC DE DAWN OF THE DEAD REMAKE DE ZACK SNYDER

IDEA ORIGINAL DE GEORGE A. ROMERO

Capitulo 4:

El televisor seguía encendida mientras que los civiles miraban la situación tanto en México como en el resto del mundo.

Internacionalmente.

El gobierno de Perú en Lima tuvo que abandonar la ciudad a causa de la enorme cantidad de criaturas, él ejercito se desbando y mucho huyeron a las montañas.

En Argentina, se había perdido contacto con Buenos Aires hacia algunas horas, muchos poblados interiores estaban en llamas.

Chile había declarado el estado de desastre. Estados Unidos evacuaba las ciudades, el presidente salió de la capital y se dirigió a un destino desconocido para todos.

Se perdió el contacto con Inglaterra, Francia y Alemania, la última noticia del gobierno francés indicaba que se habían refugiado en Mónaco, él ejercito Francés cerco el país para impedir la entrada de las criaturas.

España estaba desolada, uno de los pocos reporteros que quedaban, mandaba imágenes de Barcelona desde un helicóptero, la ciudad estaba totalmente infestada.

Honk Kong y Shangai fueron voladas con explosiones termonucleares, Rusia cerro con fuerza todas sus fronteras, en Japón, Hokaido se convirtió en el principal campo de refugiados.

Australia estaba incomunicada.

En México.

Prácticamente todos los estados habían presentado ataques, excepto por Chiapas, donde grupos del ejercito y del EZLN se habían tenido que aliar para bloquear todos los caminos del estado e impedir la entrada de las criaturas.

Dios, es increíble- dijo uno de los hombre como vagos.

Sepa mi buen, pero esta regacho todo- dijo otro.

My Good, situación ser mala- dijo el rubio mientras se limpiaba el sudor.

¿Me pregunto como estarán los demás?- dijo la agente, el otro agente solo suspiro.

No lo sé Angela, todo esta demasiado duro- dijo el Agente.

Por el momento, creo que será mejor saber quien es quien, ¿No lo creen?- dijo Miguel entrando al cuarto.

Eso es cierto, por lo que veo nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo, así que mejor nos conocemos mejor- dijo Juan con calma.

Bien, pues yo empiezo- dijo el agente - Me llamo Gabriel Gutiérrez.

Yo soy Angela Ruiz- dijo la Agente.

Oh, I am George Wellington- dijo el estadounidense.

Yo soy Naoko Misawa- dijo la japonesa.

Hablas muy bien el español- dijo Juan sonriendo.

Oh, yo eh vivido en México casi toda mi vida- dijo Naoko con calma - Era obvio que aprendiera a hablarlo bien.

Yo soy Josué Ramírez- dijo uno de los vagos.

Claudio Lopéz, pero me pueden decir el "Rasta"- dijo el otro.

Yo soy el "Negro", aunque si quieren mi nombre es José- dijo el tercero.

Luisa Madrid- dijo la embarazada.

¿Y estos niños?- dijo Miguel con extrañeza.

Los encontramos en una casa- dijo Gabriel con calma - Aun están asustados así que yo te los presentare, ella es Isabel, tiene 12 años, él es Michel, parece que es hijo de turistas ingleses, tiene 10 años, ella es Yuka, también es hija de turistas, supe su nombre por un boleto, pero no se mas, El es Carlos, tiene 5 años y ella es Sara, tiene 10 también- dijo Gabriel presentando a los niños.

Yo soy Beatriz Salazar- dijo Beatriz con calma.

Mi nombre es Claudia Suarez y este pequeño es Aarón- dijo la mujer que llevaba al bebe.

Bueno, será mejor que empecemos a preparar el bloqueo, esas cosas no tardaran en llegar- dijo Juan entrando al cuarto junto con otro soldado.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Miguel.

Vimos a varias de esas cosas desde el techo, se hallan en las zonas bajas, pero aun así, me preocupa- dijo Juan.

Entonces creo que lo de ir a los centros comerciales a abastecernos queda descartado- dijo Miguel.

No tanto, encontramos una cueva en la parte baja de este lugar, parece que el dueño de este lugar recibía mercancía desde el centro comercial por esa cueva, por lo que pude notar- dijo Juan con calma.

Bien, pero entonces debemos de prepararnos, además, no sabemos si habrán mas criaturas en el centro comercial- dijo Gabriel con duda.

Bien, empecemos entonces- dijo Juan.

El día avanzaba con lentitud mientras que los refugiados cerraban el lugar, mas de los muertos aparecían en los alrededores, Juan había ordenado a los soldados que repararan la radio para poder comunicarse con el campo militar, Luisa, al estar embarazada, se quedo frente al televisor para informar si es que informaban algo nuevo, Naoko decidió cuidar a los niños ya que estaban bastante asustados, pero por desgracia, las noticias seguían siendo malas.

Mientras tanto, en el sótano de la mansión.

¿Y que hacemos ahora?- dijo Miguel con calma.

Este túnel nos llevara al centro comercial más cercano, pero yo espero que no este infestado, aun así, no obligare a nadie a acompañarme, así que pido 3 voluntarios.

Yo voy- dijo Miguel de inmediato, Juan sonrío.

Bueno, yo también- dijo el "Negro" .

Yo los acompaño- dijo Gabriel.

Bien, los demás se quedaran a cubrir este túnel, si esas cosas entran no duden en bloquearlo, bueno chicos, hay que irnos- dijo Juan mientras que tomaba su ametralladora y entraba al túnel junto con los demás.

Este será un largo día- dijo Miguel mientras que Gabriel y el Negro asentían.

Continuara.

Disculpen la tardanza por este capitulo.


End file.
